


I Could Never Rescue You

by JenInWonderland



Series: Bucky Barnes Imagines [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home to find a letter from Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Rescue You

“No matter how I tried, all I could do was love you hard, and let you go.”

The lyrics from a song from “The Last Five Years” went through your head. You always knew the risks of getting involved with the recovering super soldier, but it never scared you. Bucky knew that you loved him unconditionally and he felt the same, though he barely ever said it outloud. Sure, there had been relapses in his memory, but it never even crossed your mind that he might leave. You thought that you two would be able to work through anything, but apparently you were wrong. That’s what made it more earth shattering.

Your eyes watered and a single tear rolled down your face when you reached your shared bedroom and found some of Bucky’s things gone. To say that it hurt was an understatement and you had no idea what to do. Slowly, you made your way to the bed, where a note laid folded neatly with your name in Bucky’s handwriting. You tried to calm yourself at least a little bit before you picked up the note and unfolded it, noting that there were already tears on the paper.

_**‘Doll,** _

_**I’m sorry doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel right now... To be honest, I’m having a fair bit of trouble figuring out what to write... I guess I’ll just come out with it... i just feel like it was time for me to go. I knew that if I didn’t, I would probably hurt you again, and I couldn’t live with myself if that happened... I love you so much Babydoll. You know that. I’m just not good for you.** _

_**I hate that I had to do this over a little letter, but I was called on an important mission with Steve.. i realize that this is probably the worst way to do this and that doing this at all is hurting you, but maybe with time the hurt will heal... i just don’t think that I’m the best person to be with. You should be with someone who can protect you and someone who won’t potentially forget who you are and attack you.** _

_**Maybe one day I’ll be that man that you deserve, or maybe life has a different path for us, but only time will tell. Please know that I’m doing this because I love you and I want what’s best for you. You might not believe it right now, but it’s true.’** _

Tears were freely falling down your cheeks and some landed on the page as you shifted on the bed and propped yourself against the headboard. There was a break in the page before the writing began again.

_**‘Steve just told me that we have to go...** _

_**Please know that this isn’t goodbye forever. I hope that one day we’ll be together again in the future. I love you, babydoll and I am truly sorry.** _

_**Love,** _  
_**James’** _

The letter fell from your grasp and landed beside you on what would have been Bucky’s side of the bed, and you just crumbled. ‘It’s over... I can’t believe this...’ These were the only thoughts rushing around in your head as you openly sobbed in your empty apartment. You hated how you understood where he was coming from. It was a cruel irony that he didn’t want to hurt you, and yet he had just left you heartbroken. Just then, your phone dinged. You pulled it out of your back pocket and checked it, wiping your eyes.

**‘Want to come over for dinner later? - Wanda’**

You sniffled and typed back a response. **‘Sorry Wanda, I’m just not feeling well. Another time?”**

It was about a minute later before you received a response. **‘Sure. Just let me know. I hope you get to feeling better.’**

**‘I will. And I hope so too.’** You responded before going onto Spotify and choosing a suitable playlist for your emotions. The first song to play was “Goodbye Until Tomorrow/I Could Never Rescue You” from “The Last Five Years” When it came to Jamie’s part, you were instantly in tears because somehow it really seemed like it related to what was going on.

You spent the rest of the night falling apart, knowing that you would have to put on a brave face when you went to work the next morning. You could be strong tomorrow, but right now you felt like you had the right to fall apart and no one could stop you.

“No matter how I tried, All I could do was love you. God, I loved you so.”


End file.
